Love of the Ocean
by BunnyFromHell
Summary: This is an rp with sonadowluver93. It's very cute so READ IT! Sonic and Shadow are mermen or merhogs. btw there's gonna be lemony stuff! twitches Sonadow
1. Chapter 1

This is an Rp with me and sonadowluver93.

Sonic chars do not belong to me.

ooo

The moon shimmered down on Emerald coast, the watter lapping up against sandy shores. The air was light with the smell of salt, a chilly breeze rushing along the cool summers night. In the water though, an odd creature was floating along the shore. It shined both from water, and the leaking.. Blue liquid that left its body from a wound. If you inspected closer and believed in such creatures, you would see it was a merman. But, different. No, it was a merhog. The top half was a blue hedgehog that lied unconscious, its fur wet and tainted with blood from its multiple wounds. Its tail was a little darker then its fur, also coated in injuries and crimson liquid.. The merhog floated onto the shore, becoming stuck in the sand.

A creature rested upon the warm rocks near the coast. His ebony tail shined in the moonlight showing a hint of red. A damp ear twitched as he blinked his eyes open. Hazy rubies stared at a lump on the sand before realizing that it was another merhog. He bolted up feeling a rush of concern for the poor creature. The merhog slipped of the rock it was resting on and dragged itself to the unconscious merhog. He winced as he examined the gash on its torso. He looked like he had been attacked by something vicious. The ebony merhog reached out to the colbalt creature.

The creature shivered in it's unconscious state, the blood seeping from the wound, as well as several smaller ones on his tail. They were either deep or long, ruining what was normally a marvel to look at. The merhog looked no older then 16, which was a shame

He quickly drew his hand back not wanting to injure the poor thing more than it already was. His head darted left and right looking for something to treat the wounds.

Not too far away was some kelp that usually was used, the cobalt creatures' blood was seeping and trailing into the ocean water.

He slid into the water grabbing a bunch of the kelp nearby and returned to the injured merhog. The kelp wasn't the best thing to use but there wasn't anything else. Carefully he placed the kelp onto the bleeding wounds.

It slowed the bleeding though the creature continued to seep blood. Of course, it would for a little until it began to heal, but the bleeding made the male look even more pathetic and hopeless then normal.

He gently hoisted the the merhog onto his lap planning to take him to a safe place. There was a little pool sealed off from the rest of the ocean by volcanic rock. The pool was about 14 yards away form where they sat. He looked down at the injured creature with worry in his eyes. There was no way he could get there with an unconscious merhog in his arms.

The creature murmured faintly, showing signs of not being too under. He had an odd bracelet around his left wrist that glowed faintly. His fin swayed lifeless in the water, as did the rest of his limbs though the other held him

The ebony merhog sighed knowing that he would have to wake up the other. He gently shook his bloody shoulders whispering quietly. "Hey, wake up"

The cobalt creature didn't seem to be waking up. He shook him harder this time causing his head to flop around in his sleep. The ebony was getting impatient now. He drew a deep breath and screamed into the merhog's ears. "HEY WAKE UP !!"

The male grumbled a bit and after a minute, his dull emerald eyes slowly revealed themselves. Confusion mixed in with wearyness as he looked up at the other. "Where am I? Who're you?" He asked in a light whisper, his ears flat.

"Hey." His voice was a soft whisper now. "You were washed up on the coast and I found you. Now enough talk and help me get you to that pool over there." He looked down at the other. "Think you can do that?"

The confusion in the cobalts eyes never left, but he nodded and left the others' grasp. "Where?" He whispered, looking around, his eyes scanning the area before looking at the other.

"Over there" The ebony pointed towards the barely visible pool. He looked down at the injured merhog once again."By the way what's your name?"

"Um.. Sonic.." He whispered and swam over, wincing as he did so. Of course he hurt and ached, but he wanted to do as the other told him, knowing it was a spot he could rest without being followed.

"My name is Shadow" He said while helping the injured one. When they reached the pool he hoisted the cobalt merhog onto the sand. "We'll have to go around the rocks if we want to enter it."

He nodded with a small smile and did as the other instructed, though took his time. He winced the whole time and sighed in releife when he got around them

They dived into the water together. The pool had a few caverens and ledges. "Lay down on one of the ledges." He pointed downwards.

Sonic nodded and did as told, lying down though he winced. He sighed through his nose, hit fin curling a bit.

The ebony followed the other resting beside him. His tail was curled under him for cushion. A ray of moonlight shone upon him illuminating his tail showing the hints of red again. He reached out to pet the merhog's forehead whispering words of comfortt to him. "You can rest now. You're safe here with me." He was acting like a mother would to her child. "When you wake up i'll have something for you to eat." Caring ruby eyes gazed into emerald ones.

The male looked up at Shadow, a small smile now on his muzzle. He felt safe with Shadow and knew he was. "Okay.. Thank you, Shadow." He whispered, closing his eyes. He continued to smile, though he slowly fell asleep.

---------------------

First chappie up. Hope you enjoy it


	2. Chapter 2

The sun's rays shone through black eyelids. The irritated merhog shielded his eyes. He was about to drift away again when he remembered the other merhog. Tired eyes snapped open and searched around franticly for the other. His eyes took a brief glance at the prepared fish he caught last night before his eyes found the merhog sleeping next to him. He sighed in relief.

Sonic was sleeping adorably, his wounds having healed some overnight. The merhog had stopped bleeding and had a smile on his muzzle. He woke a little while after Shadow, yawning as he slowly opened his eyes, looking up at the other. To him, Shadow was upside down, since he was on his back

Shadow peered down at the merhog. A smile was also on his face. "Good morning!" He said cheerfully. "You hungry?"

The merhog nodded with a smile as he sat up, his fin coiled a bit. 'I'm glad he found me...' he thought, giving a relieved inward.

"Well I couldn't just leave you there." He swam over to a ledge below them bringing back some food. "Open up." He raised a chunk of fish up to the merhog's lips.

He wanted to blush, but years of training wouldn't let him as he did as the other commanded.

"What happened to you?" He asked while he fed the other.

The blue creature chewed and swallowed. "It's a long story.." He murmured, sadness filling his eyes as he lowered his gaze.

"You can tell me." Shadow whispered softly. "A similar thing happened to me when I was little."

"Some goons punish me." He muttered.

"What?" Shadow drew closer staring at the other with concerned eyes. "Who punished you?"

"One of his goons, again. Think it was the shark this time.." he murmured, thinking.

Shadow's eyes showed even more concern. "You were attacked by a shark! My goodness!"

Sonic laughed lightly as he looked back up at the other. ''It's fine, he wouldn't kill me.. put me on the edge, sure, but..'' He said

Shadow was getting impatient. He wanted to know who Sonic was talking about. "Who was it!?"

''My dad.. sent his goon after me.. again.'' he said, sweat dropping a bit.

"Your dad!?" His hands shot up covering his mouth as he gasped. "Why would your dad want to hurt you? Fathers are supposed to love their child no matter what!"

"Are you serious?!", the blue merhog laughed. ''You're joking, right? T-Thats a good one...'' Sonic said.

"It's true!" He sat up staring at Sonic angrily. "Parents are supposed to love and care for their child!"

''Not mine, Shadow.. '' he said, still smiling though as he looked at the other. He hated to be sad

"W-why not?" Shadow's voice changed from furious to sad. He hated the thought of parents who didn't love their children. "Why wouldn't your parents love you?" Tears were forming in his eyes.

''I don't know, but Shadow, relax..'' Sonic said, his voice soft and sweet.

"B-but why wouldn't they?" Tears were slipping down his cheeks forming pearls when they made contact with the rock floor. (Merpeople cry pearl tears)

Sonic sighed and shook his head. ''I dont know, but I can't change the fact. You gotta relax...'' He said

"Okay." Shadow sniffed lightly as he wiped away his tears. "Did you do some thing to make them not love you?"

''I dunno. Wanna ask them?'' He asked with a laugh.

"Sonic this is serious!" Anger boiled within him once again but this time it was directed towards Sonic's parents. "Did you do something or are your parents just heartless bastards?"

Sonic sighed and sweat dropped. "Again, I don't know, Shadow." He said.

The black merhog huffed crossing his arms. "I hate not knowing things. Man I wish I could teach them a lesson." He looked up at Sonic again. "Where do they live?"

"Want me to show you?" He asked with a smile, his eyes sparkling a bit.

"Yeah!" He shot up immediately. "Where are they? But.." He gazed sadly into emeralds. "Are you strong enough to get there? I don't want you to strain yourself."

"Shadow..." Sonic said, his voice soft and sweet. "I've swam in worse condition, much worse. Trust me on that." He said with a hum as he began to swim out of the cavey thing.

"Hey wait for me!" He said with suprise as he followed Sonic. "How can you swim like that when you were attacked by a shark last night!?"

"Again, it was a goon. He knows how to hurt me real good, but needs it so not one'll notice or I can move, for show." He said with a hum, stopping himself from wincing.

"Hmm." Shadow looked down at the sand below them. He was still a bit sad knowing that Sonic had parents who hated them.

Soon enough, the two were in a city filled with merpeople and fellow merhogs. Sonic led them passed where all the houses were, leading him down a large road.

Shadow followed eagerly wanting to meet Sonic's parents to show them a thing or two.

Soon enough, they were at a large castle. There were guards that eyed Sonic and Shadow, though let them pass.

The castle was beautifully decorated with seashells and coral but Shadow paid no attention to the sceanery. They entered a large room shaped like a dome.

Sonic hummed and soon stopped in front of a room. "Wait here." He said before going in. After a minute, he came out and led Shadow in. "May I present to you my father, also known as King of Raisho.

Shadow's eyes widened in suprise not knowing that Sonic's father was a king. He swam closer to the king withou even bowing to him. 'Royalty or not i'm still gonna teach him a lesson' he thought.

"Father, meet my friend, Shadow. He requested a private confrence with you." Sonic said, backing up a bit towards the door.

The king's eyes narrowed. "What do you want?" He said while narrowing his eyes. Shadow glared at him. "What is your fuckin problem!" He boomed. The king looked astonished. "Why would you want to hurt your own son? Don't you even care about him!?" Shadow pointed angrily at the blue merhog.

Sonic's eyes widened as the king got up, anger in his eyes. "F-Father...!" He shouted, swimming over and between the two. "Shadow, leave.. Now.. " He whispered to the other, looking up at the man.

"No!" Shadow pushed Sonic away. "How can you be such a heartless bastard!? Someone like you doesn't deserve to be king!" Shadow sent curses and insults at the king without any sign of stopping.

Sonic's eyes widened and the king went to smack Shadow hard, but Sonic got in the way and was sent into the wall. He looked at his son, then at Shadow. "You best lay quiet, for I shall Do much.. Much worse to you.. "He hissed.

"No Sonic!" Shadow yanked his hands away from the guard and swam over to Sonic. "Sonic." He held his hands tightly. "Get him!" the king pointed to the ebony merhog. He felt a sharp pain on his side as something clamped its jaws on him. The surprised glanced to the side seeing a shark. It thrashed its head from side to side taking the merhog along with it, ripping his flesh. His eyes glazed over as blood seeped from the wound. The shark had finally let go. He sank to the floor feeling dizzy and disoriented. Everything went black.

Sonic's eyes widened and his ears went flat, going over to Shadow and picking him up and swimming off to the hospital wing.. 


	3. Chapter 3

"Hmm?" Shadow slowly blinked his eyes open. At first everything was all hazy but his vision slowly cleared. "Huh?" He sat up quickly tahing in his surroundings. "Where am I?" He whispered to himself.

Suddenly, a brown merhogget named Sheila swam into the room, the door bursting open with a loud bang. She swam over to the bed where she saw Sonic and Shadow, Sonic asleep. "HI! You must be Shadow! SONIC WAKE UP!!!!" She shouted in Sonic's ear. The merhog's ears shot up and he yelped, before whining and covering his ears.

Shadow had jumped back in suprise and fell off the bed. He winced as he landed on his wound.

"Go get the paste.." He said to the other. She nodded and swam out. "Are you alright, Shadow?" Sonic asked.

"No." Shadow whispered with a pained voice. "Damn I feel really sorry for you. You had to go through this." He winced clutching his wound tightly. "But it was ten times worse for you."

"Meh, I'm used to the pain by now.. Lie back down, Shadow.." He said softly as Sheila came back with a small bowl of orange paste. Sonic took it with a smile and began to undo Shadows' bandages.

Shadow whimpered lightly as Sonic applied the paste to his wound. "This is the first time i've gotten hurt since I was a kid." The paste was cold to the touch. It made his skin tingle slightly.

"Really? wow." He said, soon finishing. The paste was supposed to help subside the pain so Shadow could move freely. "Feel any better?"

"A little." Shadow wiggled his tail a little. The pain was completely gone within a few moments. He raised his tail examining it. The tailfin spreaded revealing velvety red. There were a few tears here and there but nothing serious.

Sonic smiled as he looked at the color. "You have a pretty fin, Shadow." He said happily before looking back at his face.

"Hmm? Oh thanks." He lowered his tail blushing lightly. "I'm sure you have a pretty tail too."

He looked dow at Sonic's fin. There wasn't much to see because it was all torn up.

Sonic chuckled a bit as he looked at him. "Heh, normally it is." He said.

"Hmpf." Shadow looked away angrily. "I'm sure your tail would look like a work of art if your dad wasn't abusive."

He rolled his eyes. "Shadow.. Don't worry about it. I'm used to his work." He said

Shadow looked up at Sonic again. "I still don't get why your dad hates you." There was sadness in his eyes. "I wish I could help."

"Meh, there's nothing anyone can do. So don't worry." Sonic said softly, stroking his quills.

Shadow leaned into the touch enjoying the attention. "Hmm. Maybe I can do something." He purred. "I could provide some comfort and protection when your dad wants to hurt you. I can make them direct some of their violence towards me so you won't have to suffer all of it." His voice was a soft whisper now. What he said was true. He would try to protect Sonic by putting himself in front and taking the damage.

Sonic was surprised that the other had said that. "But, Shadow. No, I'm not letting you get hurt, Shadow. Don't you worry about me." He said, stopping the action and in turn hugged him.

"Sonic." He returned the hug happily. "I don't want you to get hurt either."

"It's Okay, Shadow.. I will and I always will. And don't worry." He said with a wide smile.

Shadow sighed happily. He was enjoying the moment. "Hey I have an idea!" Shadow pulled away from Sonic. "You can run away and live with me!"

"Ohhh. Shadow. I-I don't know. I don't think I can.. I do things here that my father doesn't." He said, his ears drooping a bit.

Shadow put his hands to his hips pouting. "Sonic would you rather stay here and get abused or come with me and live in a paridise?" His expression turned to happy immediatly. "I know this beautiful place in a coral reef with a whole bunch of treasures in it."

Sonic sighed as he looked at Shadow. "Shadow, I can't leave.. Sounds nice though." He murmured. "I have to keep these people safe while under my dad's rein." He said, his ears drooped a bit.

"Well why don't you just gather all the people and overthrow the king?" Shadow was slightly upset that Sonic didn't want to come with him.

"... Haha, that's soo funny." He said sarcastically. "You don't know what power.. ANY king has, do you?" He asked, raising a brow

"Well.. not really." Shadow looked to the side. "I've never lived under a king's rein. How hard can it be?" Shadow gazed into emeralds. "A king is nothing without his people."

"Yes, but most people are nothing without their king.." He said and began to swim, hoping Shadow would follow.

Shadow sighed and followed the other.

Sonic took him to his room and sat down on his bed which was a empty clamshell.

"Hmm." Shadow looked around the room. "Nice place you got here." He said as he jumped on Sonic's bed.

"Thanks." Sonic said as he wrapped his arms around Shadow.

Shadow snuggled into his arms. "You know I gotta leave soon."

"Why?" Sonic released him. "Why can't you stay here?"

Shadow sighed. "Well your dad probably doesn't want me here."

Sonic's ears flattened. "Yea..you're right."

Shadow got off the bed and swam out the window. "Bye Sonic!" He yelled waving to Sonic.

"Bye Shadow." Sonic whispered sadly. "I'll miss you." 


End file.
